Take Me As I Am
by Butterflies Go BOOM
Summary: A story of three different girls trying to cope with becoming ninjas. But when they are turned captive by a ninja mob, better known as the Akatsuki, their lives turn upside down in this twisted story of love, hate, mortal peril, and turning plots.
1. Beast of Sand

Me: All right, I'm back w/ another new story about me (Butterflies Go BOOM), my friend Lies to U, and slytherinXprincessX16. Ill let u know which one of us is which at the beginning of each chapter, just a reminder. And I hope you can deal w/ a little ooc because I try to watch Naruto as much as possible but it's hard for me to do. PLZ give me some slack and I'll be grateful. Thank you.

Lies to U: Wow that was long oO

Me: I know, get over it. OK this chapter is about my OC. Next will be Lies to U's character and then slytherinXprincessX16. Hope u enjoy .

ENTER: HARUKA NICADO

Darkness covered the village as thick as a blanket. The only light came from the waning moon overhead. The silvery crescent danced among the clouds, shifting its beam of light every few moments. Silence enveloped the world.

A shift in the moon's beam glinted on the kunai's of the two ninjas. Light bounced off the weapons and onto the sand. Neither of the ninjas dared to move for they dared not become venerable. A cloud covered the moon and the ninjas were gone.

Then a rushing sound pierced the silence. A small yelp followed, then a sound of someone pushing off the ground. The cloud moved.

Sand entrapped the girl's foot in midair. She pulled back her kunai and headed for her target. A swift blow towards the head was blocked by a wall of sand. Sand sprayed into the girl's eyes, blinding her temporarily and she fell to the ground. Her black hair covered her cream colored face.

The red haired ninja pulled the sand that had enveloped the girl's leg back towards him. As he drew closer and closer, he realized she looked knocked out. As he reached for her hand, her eyes shot open and grabbed his wrist. She flung him head over heels behind her. The sand fell off her leg as she stood up. So did the boy. They looked at each other in silence. Another cloud covered the moon and all was black.

The ninjas waited for light again. When they could see they walked to meet one another. They both took a deep bow.

"You fought well. The Academy will except you so fast you will be a Kage within a week," said the boy, "for you carry the element of surprise."

"And you," the girl added, "will be a Jounin by morning!"

Their shoulders relaxed. They stashed their kunai away and started walking off together.

"I have to say that was short," the girl teased. She began to tie her waist length hair in a loose bun.

"I know," replied the boy, "but it's getting late and I think we could both use some sleep."

"Amen to that my friend," the girl sighed.

They walked in silence for a while. The sand felt good underfoot. Soon they reached a small hut.

"Would you like to sit a while?" the boy asked. Without waiting for an answer he sat and looked up at the sky.

The girl obliged and sat beside him. She looked up at the sky with him. The clouds had turned to only wisps of what they had been. Stars now shined brightly through them and the sand was covered in a beautiful, if somewhat eerie silver glow.

"You didn't fight hard."

The girl looked over at the boy. He had said that while still staring at the stars. She looked back up.

"No I didn't, I'll admit. I knew you would use your sand. It's obviously part of what makes you a sand demon Gaara."

Gaara shook his head while replying; "I seem so predictable when really I can't help it that the sand defends me. You know that. But I didn't see you use your demon Haruka."

Haruka looked at him, her blue eyes reflecting the glow of the moon. She answered, "You know I don't like using my demon. I couldn't use something that killed my mother as freely as you do."

"I use it because it makes for an easy win. It's just my style. You know," Gaara said, "A water demon can be useful at times. It's not all bad luck."

Haruka stood up and whispered angrily, "Tell that to my dad!"

Gaara's face hardened. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean? I have had to save up for my whole life to go to school in Konaha with you! All because of this stupid demon, wrecking my life! I can't go on using the thing to fight when it has ruined my entire life!" Haruka said, her voice rising.

"Hey I've had it just as bad as you, don't make me get mad at my best friend Haruka."

Haruka looked away, shaking. Then she said softly, " No Gaara, you haven't. I've been picked on because of my age. I'm fifteen and I'm _just _going to the academy. No, I've had a hard time Gaara. Harder than yours."

Gaara stood and put a hand on her back. She shrugged it away.

"I'm going home Gaara. See you tomorrow."

Gaara sat staring at her as she walked away into the depths of the Sand Village. He turned and went inside, hoping to fall asleep.

Haruka walked slowly onwards to her hut, hoping that her aunt wouldn't find out that she had snuck out to train with Gaara.

Then a noise came from behind her.

"Hey pretty little girl. Come here for a second."

Haruka turned and found herself instantly on the ground. She struggled but the voices around her swelled and pinned her to the ground. They flipped her over and started to unbutton her shirt. She screamed and cursed at them, struggling to get up.

Finally she cried, "YOU $$H0#!!! GET OFF!"

The men went silent. The smell of rum in their breath was evident. She felt a cut on her head bleeding. Her lip was split open.

They picked her up and put their hands over her mouth. She kicked and struggled but the held to tight. Next thing she knew she was in a bucket of water. The hands released her mouth and stuck her head in the cold ice water. She couldn't get her head above the water. She was seeing little black spots form at the edges of her eyes. Maybe she would just take a nice big gulp…

The hands fell off of her and her head sprang up. She was lying on the ground, hearing men scream in the distance. Haruka lay there on the ground panting and sobbing for who knows how long. Then a soft hand grabbed hers. She shrieked and shrank back but the hand came back. She opened her eyes and saw Gaara looking worriedly in her eyes. He sat her up and wrapped a cloak around her.

"H-how did y-you know?" she whispered.

"I couldn't let you leave my house angry and I followed."

She cuddled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Then all went black.

Me: OK that was my opening for my OC story. Next will be slytherinXprincessX16's OC (I changed my mind. Lies to U hasn't sent me all her info yet ) I'll update today or tomorrow is I can Stay tuned for more!


	2. Sleeping on the Grass

Alright, sorry it's taken so long to update --''' Sorry, I haven't had time lately. But Im here and I have again decided to change the order and it is now Lies to U's turn. She sent me info and I really like her OC and such (and other personal reasons). so enjoy!

**ENTER OSAMU HYUGA**

The leaves rustled around her. The grass was soft on her feet. The air was sweet with the smell of spring. Everything was perfect.

The girl slowly turned in a circle, taking in any surrounding chakra she could pinpoint. Her useless, blank eyes were closed. It was easier to concentrate that was.

She sensed many trees. No duh. The grass around her feet was moving silently. Something was in the grass beside her. A soft, muffled sound was emitting from it. She concentrated. Breathing out a sigh she realized it was only a mouse.

Being blind, Osamu had learned how to sense the chakra of living things. She could sense anything that breathed or had a heart. Ever since she was little, she had trained hard to learn this skill.

A tree branch rustled. She couldn't sense anything dangerous so she decided to lie down and maybe fall asleep. It was so peaceful.

As soon as she had set her head on a clump of clover, she realized how sleepy she was. Immediately she fell asleep.

Osamu woke with a start. A kunai sped past her ear with a whistling sound. She stood up with a start and took out her wind shurikan. Though she couldn't see the kunai, or sense them for that matter, she could still aim at the attacker. She concentrated and made a shallow shield, glowing blue around her. Then she looked for the chakra. She almost fell over in surprise.

There were six bandits, ganging up on her. They could have a problem with the Hyuga clan. Immediately, she turned to her last resort. Her Byakugan.

As soon as she activated the Byakugan, everything cleared. It was the only time she had ever been able to see. Though the picture was like looking at a bunch of fuzzy shapes. But it was enough.

The shield failed and she dodged a kunai. She immediately through the wind shurikan and it scratched the shoulder of one of the bandits. He screamed and lost balance, falling out of the tree.

There was too many of them. With her wind shurikan gone and only kunai's left. Not to mention it was a far-ranged battle, not her specialty. So she ran towards the village. Her village of Konaha.

Osamu ran, not worrying that a kunai would hit her. She was a fast runner and she had put up a small string of chakra to block whatever attack would come. Trees, trees, trees. She turned her Byakugan off, she could dodge trees, and they let off chakra. So she ran, slowly burning her energy. The bandits were following her, but apparently they were not ninjas. They had no aim whatsoever. But close enough to scare Osamu. Enough to scratch her shoulders and ear. Her energy was almost done. Osamu wouldn't get far.

That's when she tripped.

After all, stones aren't alive.

The forest floor scraped and scratched at her face, leaving blood running down her left cheek. The bandits were right on her tail. Within moments a kunai was up to her throat.

"All right, girl, give us everything you have on you so we can kill you."

One pinned down each of her hands and two for her legs. The men hadn't searched for long before a crash came through the trees. They all stood up and a scream was heard, a battle cry almost. She searched frantically for who it was.

Sasuke!

Osamu got up and activated the best she could, her Byakugan. She threw her kunai's at the men before they retreated; leaving her with many bruises and scratches. Sasuke was the same. She deactivated the Byakugan and sighed. Sasuke went next to her and they started walking back to Konaha.

"What were you doing out here Osamu?"

"I was training. You know we go to the Academy tomorrow and I need to prove myself."

Sasuke seemed to make a hand gesture that she couldn't see and said, "Like you aren't amazing already!"

"In CLOSE combat."

"Ah, well….."

Silence enveloped the conversation. Sasuke had always been the one she could talk to. Her friend since she was five.

They went separate ways when they went to the gate. They waved and Osamu went to see a medical ninja. Her wounds still stung.

The next day, she would be assigned a group. A group that would need to deal with Osamu Hyuga.

That's all for now! Rate and review! (PS, Lies to U is NOT a Sasuke fan girl. She just feel sorry for him ok?)


	3. Reaccuring Dream

OK, on last intro chap…. Please forgive if it's a little short or vague Actually Im watching Spiderman 3 as I type so…… ya… here is slytherinXprincessX16's chapter

**Enter Michiko Asuma**

The leaves rustled above the girl's head, her silvery white hair flowing in the wind. Her brother stood next to her, eating a raw fish from the river beside them. Her mother and father, surprisingly, were fishing, her father's blue skin and gills soaked in the water.

The little girl waked over to her brother, who looked exactly like her father, except for his mother's blue hair. His gills were mere lines, etched on his face. His headband was a little crooked, but his sword on his back was straight up his back, protruding from his left side.

"Brother, can you cook some for me and mother? Father looks a little busy."

"Michiko-Chan, please just eat some berries."

"But Kisaaaaaameeeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuunnnn……"

"Michiko, listen to your brother. Eat berries; I saw a bush over there. We have to leave soon anyway," a voice from the stream called. It was the little girl's mother. She sighed and went over to the direction her mother had pointed. Berries were there all right. Poison berries.

Michiko sighed and stamped back to the small clearing. Looked like a certain six-year-old would have to stay hungry. Oh well, ninja's to-be had to become strong somehow.

When she arrived she was hit it the head by a flying stone. Dust covered the clearing and the stream was unheard over the sounds of metal clashing on metal. Michiko rubbed her head and took out a small pack of kunai's she had in her pocket. Immediately she turned to her brother. Apparently it had been a surprise attack and Kisame had been jumped and his sword was farther away from him. He was battling a dark-haired man with stress lines across his face. His eyes burned red like coal.

She couldn't even see her parents. The dust from the dry, cracked ground around the clearing made almost nothing visible. But before long she felt something. A sharp pain in her side from something stabbing her.

She backed down to the ground. Her hair in front of her face turned red. Just the normal thing. The hair read her mood from her chakra. And now she was in pain.

She stood to face a man with eyes that were nearly blank, but were gazing straight at her. Spirals ran down the eyes instead of pupils. His cloak had red clouds all around. His spiky yellow hair was pointed upwards. A scratch went through his Rain village headband. Michiko was scared.

She ran a blood trail behind her. She heard her brother scream and her parents raced across the stream along with Michiko. The dust was left behind and so was her brother. Michiko sat down and cried. Then pain overwhelmed her and she woke up.

Michiko woke up in her soft bed. It was that dream again. She rubbed her eyes and pushed away the water that was brimming at the edges. The moon shone brightly outside, clouds covering the stars. A slight drizzle was starting to come down. Michiko sighed. Ah well, she had to travel whether she wanted to or not. The Academy started in 32 hours and she had just enough time to make it to the Konaha.

Lightly Michiko packed, only carrying her bow and arrows, clothes, and some money. She started off in the night looking one last time at the village she had lost her brother and all her memories in. The mist covered enough to the point where she could see a radius of about five feet. The Mist Village was behind her within the hour.


	4. Good China and Perfume

Sorry peeps, I've been blocked… (Writers block must die)

Ok well I hope you all would know I don't own Naruto so… ya.

This is from Haruka's view… we haven't heard from her for a while .

SP16: I see that --''

CCBGB (mwa): O shut up Michiko. Here we go.

At the Academy: The Day to Assign Squads

The jostling of the small crowd of 12-year-olds made the space hard to breathe. The bells rang loud and clear over the village of Konaha. All of the teens headed inside. All but one.

Haruka ran in the streets, confused. Had the old man said left at the giant statue? Or was it right? The bell's ring still reverberated in her ears. How could she possibly make it on time?

Just then, Haruka felt a body slam her to the side, knocking her against a wall. When she looked up she saw two girls racing, grimacing at each other. One had bright pink hair wearing all pink. The other had very blonde, almost white, hair wearing… Haruka shuddered. She really hoped there weren't more of these girls. They were disgusting. Just from the way they looked she could tell both were not the kind Haruka would like.

She followed the girls by instinct, forgetting the fact she was late. Maybe she wasn't. These girls had ninja headbands. Perhaps they were heading to the Academy for teams as well.

Her instinct had been correct. The two girls had entered a building where a few happy parents were wishing their sons or daughters luck. The kids looked eager. The parents looked worried. Haruka wondered… what if things had been different? What if her parents hadn't…?

_"You be a good little ninja today, alright Haruka-Chan?" Haruka's mother said, patting her little girl on the head._

_"Yes Mommy! I swear to protect the house against unwanted enemies and save your lives and your house and your good china and your perfume…"_

_Her mother laughed softly, embracing her daughter of four years._

_"That's my little girl. That's my Haruka."_

Haruka entered the green, metal doors, coming into a hallway, lit by windows on either side. She was looking for classroom A3. A3… A3… She looked on either side. No class labeled A3. Turning, she found another hallway. The classrooms were all labeled with the first letter "A". This was it. A1, A2, A3!!!!

As she turned into the doorway however, she saw two boys…kissing. A bunch of girls, including the two who had pushed her against a wall, glaring at the blonde boy in orange. The other boy was dressed in blue, his black hair matching his complexion. _Oh boy, _she thought, _this is going to be…an interesting class._

As she stood there, transfixed on the cloud of dust that was arousing from all the fighting, someone bumped into her. Haruka couldn't help but get mad. Couldn't the person watch where they were going?

"Hey, watch it!" Haruka said to the girl who had bumped into her. Her hair was silver and short. Her eyes were clear blue.

The other girl, with the same sort of outfit as the pink girl (only hers was blue), started yelling, "Well if you hadn't been so freaking stupid as to BLOCK the DOORWAY to my CLASSROOM we wouldn't have this problem would we???!!!"

"Can you just lay off?"

"No!"

"Why the hell not?"

"I need in to the classroom!"

"Well sorry, a simple 'Can you please move' would have done fine!"

"I wanted in 'cause I thought I was late!"

"Idonthavetimeforthisjustgetthehellawayfromme!"

"Notafreakingchanceintheworldyoufreakingwitch!"

"JUSTGETTHE_BLEEP_AWAYFROMME!!!"

"MAKEME, IWANTYOUTOMOVEFIRST!!!"

"NEVER!"

Just then another person bumped into the two screaming girls_. (Who was it? the baby landlord? The muffin man? Santa Claus? MR SNUGGLES??0-0)_

Both girls screamed in unison at the other girl, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!"

The girl stared right past them with narrowed blank eyes, her dark hair reaching to her shoulders.

"I'm blind idiots."

Just as the white-haired girl was about to throw a punch, Iruka-sensei intervened.

"You girls break it up and get to class. I don't want to hear a peep from any of you about anything. Understood?"

Haruka bowed her head, "Yes, sir."

The other two did the same.

Haruka sat up front. The white-haired girl sat in the far right corner. The blind girls sat in the far left. None dared look at each other.

Iruka-sensei started reading off the teams. Haruka listened intently. Finally, it seemed all the boys were put into teams of two boys and one girl. What was going on? Was she skipped?

Iruka stopped for a moment. He looked around the class.

"The last team is a special team. We have never had this happen but it seems that there was an uneven number of boys and girls this year. So the last team, team six is an all-girl team. The team members are Hyuga Osamu, Asuma Michiko, and Nicado Haruka. Their sensei will be Kenji. That is all the teams. Wait for your sensei here."

Haruka saw Kenji-sensei. He had spiky brown hair with a scar on his cheek. He wore bright blue. Haruka seemed to be the first in her squad to meet the sensei. Just then Haruka saw her teammates coming. She couldn't believe it.

It was the white-haired girl and the blind girl.

All of them scowled at each other. Kenji-sensei, unaware, greeted them.

"Good-morning Michiko!" he said, greeting the white-haired girl.

"Pleased to meet you Osamu!" he said, patting the blind girl's hand.

Kenji stared at all of them, his smile to big for his face.

"Tomorrow I want you all to come to the clearing just outside of the town limits alright? We'll begin there. Eat a hefty breakfast so your alert!"

Haruka could imagine Kenji-sensei eating a hefty breakfast. His potbelly showed he loved food.

"Get to know one another! See you tomorrow!" and with that, Kenji left.

The three girls, now teammates just glared at one another.

OH NO! THAT STINKS! WHAT WILL HARUKA DO??? WHAT WILL MICHIKO DO??? WHAT WILL OSAMU DO???? WHAT WILL KENJI EAT FOR BREAKFAST????

Rate and review!


	5. Worthless

Ok I'm sorry writer's block is crippling….

Ner… I don't own naruto for any idiots out there

This will be Osamu's point of view….

Yeah.

-AT THE CLEARING-

Osamu moved slowly. She could feel that the other two girls were already there. Kenji-sensei was nowhere on the premises. Or in a mile radius. Strange. Ah well.

Osamu slowly moved into the clearing. The chakra in the air didn't seem right. Maybe it was just the fumes of hatred coming off in waves from Michiko and Haruka. Either way it was uncomfortable. Maybe she should confront one of her teammates.

Almost as if to a response to what Osamu had been thinking, Haruka snorted when Osamu came into the open. Michiko shifted her position so that she couldn't see either of them. No, Osamu wouldn't mention it.

They stood there, waiting for their sensei. Why was he so late? And why couldn't he hurry up?

Osamu fingered her temples, hoping that she wouldn't need to use her Byakugan. She felt uncomfortable as it was.

Just then, outside the one mile radius, Osamu sensed a flicker of motion. But as soon as she had spotted it, it was gone.

Then it came back, deeper into the radius this time. Neither of her teammates noticed. It retreated once more.

Again, the flicker came, but it wasn't stopping. It was headed for the clearing in long, stretched jumps. Osamu got in her defensive stance and the other girls seemed to notice now. Something was going on.

The flicker had landed and stopped under the shadow of the trees. Shadows meant nothing to Osamu. Her whole world was nothing but shadows. Shadows that wouldn't go away…

_"…Worthless!" Osamu, seven, heard her father say as she walked into the kitchen._

_As she walked in, Osamu felt her mother and father's eyes bore into her skin, their adrenaline rushing. Osamu felt her mother walk over to her and offer a hand._

_"What do you need, Osamu-Chan?"_

_Osamu shrugged the hand away muttering, "I came in for a glass of water."_

_Her parents stayed frozen as Osamu got a glass and filled it with ice and clear water. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. But not all the way._

_"You see, she can do things like a normal person. She just will need some extra guidance…"_

_"You don't understand," her father shouted, "She can never train as a ninja! Her blindness is a handicap! She's filled with shadows! Shadows of what she could've been and will never be!"_

_"No," her mother whispered, "Osamu is strong."_

_A slap of flesh against flesh could be heard. Her father's voice was low._

_"She is as good as dead."_

_Osamu went to her room, haunted by the shadows._

The thing jump again, and by the estimate of force in which it pushed off, it was going to land behind Osamu. She spun around and as the thing, now a person, landed. She struck her hand into its stomach, feeling the force of her chakra run through her veins. The person was flung back, straight into Michiko. Michiko wheezed and pushed the person off, putting a kunai to their throat. The person got up and took Michiko's legs out from under her. Haruka kicked him flat in the chest as Osamu hit two pressure points in each of the person's arms.

Haruka reached down on the person, now not moving. A rip of cloth was heard. The person must have worn a mask. A gasp ran through the shocked silence.

The person moaned and immediately Osamu knew the mistake. Kenji.

Michiko helped the wounded sensei to his feet and stood back, head bowed. Osamu just stood there, wondering what the hell Kenji-sensei had been doing.

"Was that some sort of test?" she asked speculatively.

"Of course," he wheezed, "But I suppose I had too much breakfast."

Osamu could feel Haruka sag, relaxed and angry. Michiko just sighed, exasperated.

"Anyway," Kenji said, "Now that you're alert, I have your first mission for you!"

Everyone straightened up.

"You will be given a specific target in which you must capture and relocate to me. I will send you off with only a description. He is white, small as a pot, with large ears. See me when one of you has caught him. He's in the woods."

Immediately the other two girls left. Osamu stopped and started to think. Kenji-sensei would have some trace of the thing on him. But after that brutal beating…

Osamu ran her hands in the air around Kenji's face and chest. Right along the ribs, there was an unfamiliar chakra trace. It was small, heartbeat amazingly fast, large ears, the size of a pot…

"Is THIS the target?" Haruka's voice echoed through the trees.

Michiko just laughed.

Haruka came out of the trees with something in hand, small. A bunny.

Osamu smirked. What wasted time. They were so much more advanced. Why did they have to chase _rabbits_ around?

Kenji sighed.

"Fine, you girls win. You all seem extremely keen. I'm going to have to resort to battle training tomorrow. But I have an assignment."

They all stood attentive.

"Go get some ramen and talk with each other. Know each other. I'm going to quiz you tomorrow."

Moans.

"Go all eat your ramen now."

And with that, Kenji was gone.

"Great…" Michiko mumbled under her breath.

Haruka tried to be cheery by saying, "So, uh, who's buying?"

Osamu smirked, "Kenji. This was HIS assignment after all."

Michiko laughed, "Free ramen? I'm up for it, even if I have to be with you losers."

The mood was tense and smug as they walked. THIS was going to be interesting.


	6. A Waste of Paper

OK, Michiko's point of view peeps.

I don't own Naruto ok? I didn't think I did anyway.

Sorry, I've been on a HUGE writers block lately.

-AT THE RAMEN SHOP-

Michiko put down the money for the three bowls of ramen. Kenji would be paying her back. She sighed and sat beside Haruka and Osamu. She twisted her silver hair, playing with it nervously. She never really liked these awkward social situations.

The ramen man placed the steaming bowls of beef, shrimp, and chicken ramen in front of each girl. They each started eating their ramen bowls. Slowly, Michiko realized Haruka was slurping her noodles faster than both her and Osamu. With a strange sense of rivalry, Michiko slurped faster. Osamu caught on and started shoving her face. Soon the three girls were competing to see who would finish the bowls first. Michiko felt the soft, warm noodles sliding down her throat at a fast rate. She was going too fast. She knew she was going to end up doing something stupid. Then she would feel like she stood out. Again…

_The young, silver headed girl tripped, falling face flat on the floor of the training facility. The laughter of all the other six-year-olds erupted around her, their black ash of hurt stinging like wasps. Tears welled up in Michiko's eyes…_

_She stood up and wiped back the tears. A rebellious hiccup escaped her trembling lips. The laughter continued._

"_Nii-chan?"_

_Michiko looked up and saw her big brother looking down on her, a smile playing on his lips._

"_Nii-chan, you tried too hard again. You can't try to show off."_

"_But Kisame…"_

"_Enough. Look, your hair changed again. You're making a fool of yourself. Come on, let's go get ramen ok?"_

_Michiko blushed and her hair turned a soft, pale green. Kisame put his arm around his little sister's shoulders and started walking off._

A ramen noodle got clogged in her throat. Michiko gagged and spit up noodles on the counter of the ramen shop. Her hair turned a deep green and she blushed, looking down at her lap. Her two new partners looked her way and stopped slurping. There was no laughter however.

"What's with your hair?" Michiko heard Haruka asked.

Michiko looked up, still blushing from discomfiture, and saw Osamu blink in her direction.

"My hair changes color with my mood," she mumbled, embarrassed.

Haruka giggled. Michiko looked down again.

"No, no," Haruka said, "I wasn't laughing at you! I was just thinking how that could be a problem in fighting."

Osamu spoke up, saying, "I can't tell. I suppose if your opponent was me you would have an advantage over me."

Michiko looked up, her hair slowly fading into the normal silver again. She made an awkward smile and took some napkins, cleaning up the mess. Haruka took another napkin and started helping.

Michiko's interest was sparked however by what Osamu had said.

"How can you fight when you're blind?"

A strange look crossed over Osamu's face.

She calmly replied, "I can feel the movement and levels of chakra around me. That and I have Byakugan which allows me to see briefly. I'm not that weak. Just not that strong in air attacks."

Michiko nodded but realized Osamu couldn't see that. She then replied with a hasty, "Yes, I see."

The ramen now cleaned up, Haruka sat back down next to Michiko. Michiko pushed her ramen bowl aside.

"What's your specialty?" Haruka asked Michiko innocently.

Again, Michiko seemed to blush. Her hair did not change however.

"I…I didn't exactly choose the best 'ninja' weapon. I am actually a very good archer. But I also use wind shurikan and kunai," she said, adding the last part quickly.

Both girls gave her a strange sideways glance but continued eating.

Michiko felt like she had to ask the same of Haruka. She was the only one who hadn't said anything interesting this whole time.

Osamu beat her to it.

"Haruka, what is YOU'RE specialty?"

A dark look spread across her face and she shivered. She looked up with a death glare.

"I have a tailed beast. Ok?"

That was all she needed to say.

The rest of the eating proceeded in silence.

They all got up at separate times. Michiko was the first to leave. She went to her rented apartment and lay on her bed, a pillow covering her face.

_I am partners with a blind Byakugan and a tailed beast. Great._

Michiko sighed and decided to draw. She took out a drawing pad and drew for about two hours, absently singing to herself, paying no attention to what she was drawing. When she looked down she saw she was drawing clouds. There were a lot, all drawn in red pen. She crumpled the paper and threw it in the wastebasket. What a waste of paper.

What will the test be? Will they pass? Can Kenji really think enough to give decent questions? I don't think so but oh well! Find out next chapter!


	7. Black Cloaks, Red Clouds

BGB: Alright, I have a lot of time today to write so I decided to break writers block 8D

LTU: FINALLY.

BGB: Sorry TT.TT Anyway, thanks to any readers who are actually, well, reading. I'm hoping for

more veiws soon. I'm trying my hardest /

Disclaimer: ...If I owned Naruto Sakura wouldn't have ever been born. So obviously I don't own it.

(Oh yeah and I don't own Dream Theater either)

Haruka's point of veiw

**In the Training Clearing Waiting for Kenji**

_Of course, we wake up early for a good impression, and we beat our own teacher. He's ten _

_minutes late!!_

Her foot tapped impatiently on the hard earth. Michiko and Osamu stood close by her,

Osamu humming. Haruka knew the tune. Something to do with a band called Dream... oh what

was it... Theater. Dream Theater.

Michiko beat her to the question.

"What song is that? I know it from somewhere..."

Osamu blushed and stopped humming.

"It's called Take Me As -- GET DOWN!" 

The ground shook and Osamu fell, clutching the ground. Haruka followed suit, clutching at

the grass. Michiko had gotten down a little bit late and she had a bleeding cut on her cheek.

Michiko's eyes were wide with surprise, her mouth open. Osamu grabbed Haruka and Michiko's

hands and stood up, dragging them along as she ran blindly through the clearing.

"Can you see where you're-" Haruka yelled, cut off by a sharp pain in her leg. She fell,

gasping in the red hot pain.

"Haruka!" Michiko yelled.

Osamu stopped and faced her direction. She looked around, worried. She whispered

something in Michiko's ear. Haruka tried standing but before she could get far she felt her body

slammed on the ground once more. This time someone was on top of her. She felt cold metal

against her neck.

Suddenly the weight was gone. She saw Michiko drawing her bow back, the metal-tipped

arrow pointing over her head. Osamu was no where in sight. The arrow whistled over her head and a

muffled groan issued behind her. She turned her head and saw a person in a black cloak scattered

with red clouds struggling agianst Osamu, an arrow protruding through their chest. Osamu held

their mouth with her hands, sititng on their shoulders. Haruka grabbed a kunai out of her bag and

stuck it through the cloaked man's leg.

"Payback for my leg, _teme_," she groaned.

Michiko came to her side and started wrapping Haruka's leg in bandages. Osamu hit his

head and Haruka watched as the man's eyes rolled back in his head. She shivered.

_Death..._

She had no time to dwell on the past however. Michiko nodded to her and Haruka stood,

trying not to put weight on the stabbed leg.

They all looked at each other, surprised.

"You know how to-"

"I thought this was your first-"

"Everyone knows how-"

They stopped and stared at each other. Then they nodded for HAruka to say what she was

going to say.

"You guys know how to fight?"

"Well my brother taught me stuff, like how to hold a bow, when I was real little," Michiko

said, fiddling with her bow.

"Er...I trained when I was younger. My dad was...weird," Osamu said, "looking" at the dead

body.

"Alright, Michiko, ask your ques-"

All of the sudden a leaf ninja jumped from behind a tree. All three of them stood together,

weapons at the ready.

"No! No! Don't! It's me!"

They all went slack as the recognized Kenji.

"All of you to the center of the village! Especially you, Haruka!" Kenji said.

_WHAT?! WHY ME 'ESPECIALLY'! JUST 'CUZ I HAVE A BEAST?!_

"Don't give me that look Harruka. I'm your sensei and you have to do as I say. Now GO!"

Kenji quickly said. He threw them all a demanding look and ran off into the trees.

They all stared at each other for a moment.

"Konaha is that way." Osamu said, pointing to their right.

Both Haruka and Michiko sighed heavily and started heading that way. They looked back

at Osamu to see her standing in the same place. They raised their eyebrows and looked at each

other.

"The battle is that way," Osamu smiled, pointing in front of them.

They smiled at each other and nodded. Then they were gone, flying through the trees.

**At the Battlefield**

They reached the clearing where they had previously been waiting for Kenji and saw in

shock that there were dozens of leaf ninjas battling dozens of men in black cloaks with red clouds.

Haruka looked at the other two and then dived into the battle.

As Haruka dodged a rouge kunai, she saw a man coming for her. He wasn't wearing a

cloak but he seemed to be a leaf traitor. She bared her teeth and kicked at his chin. He dodged,

ducking to the ground and tripping her. She fell to the ground, grabbing two kunai out of her pouch.

He was going towards her when she threw the kunai into his chest. His blood spattered on her face

as she got up. She started running towards Michiko who was struggling with a man whose head

was wrapped in cloth. As she headed for him she was kicked in the side, flying into a tree on the

side of the clearing. Osamu saw her and ran towards her, dragging a badly stabbed Michiko.

Haruka saw white spots covering her vision. The hit from the tree had really taken a toll on her

concentraition.

Before Osamu got to her, she saw her face widen in shock and stop. Immediatly, Haruka

knew something was really wrong. That's when she felt the heaviness on her shoulder.

"Well, well. Look what I found." Someone behind her said.

The weight shifted and she felt dense cloth move up and held at her neck like a weapon.

"A beast. A tailed beast. We knew one was transfered to Konaha. Heh, these your little

friends? Let's see a byakugan and uh..." The man paused. Haruka couldn't see his face.

Michiko tried standing but the stab wound in her stomach was too crippling. SHe fell down,

spitting out blood. She looked up at the man behind Haruka and Haruka saw her face change to

one of shock. The man behind her was quiet as well.

Osamu spun around and was too late. The men behind them had kunai's up to their

throats. Haruka had an idea.

_They want a tailed beast? Well, they can't have it._

Haruka, assuming the man was in shock at seeing Michiko, grabbed her last kunai out of

her pouch and held it to her chest.

"Let them live or I'll kill myself."

This seemed to pull the man back into focus.

"Damn. She's stubbern. Ah well, we can't let this go. We have to get out of here before the

stupid leaf ninjas see us. Shall we kil them Itachi?"

The man holding Michiko shook his head and said, "We need the beast's power. We'll take

them with us and kill them all later."

The man holding her nodded. He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back

painfully. She got a glimps of his face and it put her in a state of confusion...He looked like a

shark...

The next thing she knew, there was a sharp pain on her head and she was unconsious.

--

ZOMFG 0o0 WHAT WILL HAPPEN?? WILL THEY SURVIVE?

...

Don't ask me, I ain't telling you until you read the next chapter... amazing my akatsuki story

finally brings the akatsuki in and we're on chapter 7 XD. Ah well. I'm discriptive. Hopefully more

people read this now...

Stay tuned 8D Privet messages and reveiws are welcomed and I appriciate all!!


	8. Deciding Fate

BGB: Wow, updating quickly 0o0 Hopefully it gets more attention now!!

LTU: HOPE!! DON'T GIVE UP!!

BGB:... I know... ANYWAY, This will be from KISAME'S point of veiw...well the first part is, I'll let

you know when it changes.

**In the Main hall of the Akatsuki Lair**

_God, how is she heavy and so thin at the same time?!_

Kisame carried the beast over his shoulder. This would be an unexpected surprise for Leader.

Sure, they didn't actually get the nine-tailed but hey, they got SOMETHING. Kisame shifted the girl

and he heard her moan. He saw Itachi and Hidan with their prisoners as well. The blind byakugan

and... He stopped himself. The organization came first. He couldn't think about her right now. After all it had been years since he had seen her. She sure had grown.

He shook his head and cleared his head. He couldn't think about her. He needed to stop.

Suddenly an area in front of him flickered, looking like a mirage on a humid day. The wave shaped into a rough form of human. Kisame smiled and threw the girl down at the form's feet. It looked down and stared at the girl for a moment. Then it looked towards Itachi and Hidan, their prisoners limp in their arms.

It turned to Kisame and it's eyes focused on him.

"Explain."

Kisame took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Had to keep his cool here.

"Well we didn't succeed in the mission. The nine-tailed fox was too heavily guarded. This one however," he said, kicking the girl, "Has enough chakra to choke a horse. I don't know which beast she is but she's definately one of them. She threatened to kill herself if we killed her friends so we brought them here, figuring she would go nuts if we killed them while she was out. Us elite Akatsuki alone wouldn't be able to hold her back without killing her. So here we are."

Leader continued to stare at him, even after he finished. Kisame returned the stare, nearly glaring. Leader nodded and looked at the other two prisoners. He examined Michiko -Kisame shuddered- carefully. Leader looked at Hidan.

"Take care of the her. That stab wound shouldn't get infected."

All three of his minions stood in a shocked silence.

Leader turned to Kisame.

"I'm almost happy you brought back a different one. I've been planning something different for a long time. I think, since she was so worried about her friends, that she will do our bidding well."

Kisame still was silent.

"They will work under us. With Orochimaru gone, we need some new recruits. Three rookie ninjas, one of them a beast, is as good as one new recruit."

Kisame quietly asked, "What of partners?"

"I will call a meeting once I have decided. In the meantime, I suggest that you three heal your prisoners."

The form shifted and then disappeared.

They all stood silently, looking at one another in surprise.

Hidan opened his mouth but Kisame held up a hand sighed, "Hidan, just follow orders."

"BUT WHAT IF WE'RE PAIRED UP WITH THEM?!"

Kisame knelt and began healing.

"Then I guess we're paired up with them. But I doubt it. He needs to pair them with compatible people."

"BUT WHAT IF?! D IT!! I DON'T WANT TO BE PAIRED WITH A -bleeeep-ING GIRL!"

Both Itachi and Kisame ignored him.

Mumbling to himself, Hidan started healing Michiko.

_Michiko..._

_"Kisame-chan?"_

_"KUN!"_

_"FIne! Kisame-KUN?"_

_"What?!"_

_Michiko looked to the ground._

_"Could you teach me some shurikan techniques?"_

_"I'm busy Michiko."_

_"But Kiiisaaaaameeeeeeeee-"  
"Oh fine!!"_

_Michiko bounced up and let out a squeal. Kisame rolled his eyes and headed out to the lawn. He heard a thump and a gasp behind him. He turned and saw Michiko had tripped over a loose nail. He felt a light sweatdrop roll down the side of his face._

_"Calm down. Come on, lets see the damage this time."_

_Michiko stood up wincing. Another case of scraped knees. Kisame sighed._

_"You are so clumsy. I don't see how you'll ever be a ninja."_

_Michiko folded her arms across her chest and stomped her foot._

_"I'll be fine! I'll train as hard as I can!"_

_Kisame turned, heading for the bandages._

_"I'm gonna be a great ninja, just like you!"_

_Kisame felt an involuntary smile creep upon his lips as his sister tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for a bandage._

Kisame finished healing the girl. He glanced at Michiko, who was stirring. Sadly, her wish was going to come true.

**Deidara POV**

_A meeting? What's this all about,hmm?_

Deidara brushed a stray strand of blonde hair from his face. He teleported to the Main hall and immediatly saw it was a big issue. Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan were holding struggling prisoners. Zetzu, Sasori, Konan, Kakuzu, and Leader were all there as well. Deidara took his place next to Sasori. Leader looked at everyone in turn. Kisame seemed distracted. He kept looking at the prisoner with the silver hair.

"These three are new recruits."

All three prisoners looked at each other in horror.

"What if we don't want to?!" The brunnett cried out.

"...Would you rather die?"

She went silent.

"Now, in the matter of partners..."

--

OOOO! 8D PARTNERS! WONDER HOW THIS WILL WORK OUT 0o0!! STAY TUNED!!

Reviewsand PMs are very welcome!


	9. Brother and Sister

BGB: I'm doing my best to keep updating! Oh, and thanks to people who read my SasoDei story! Hope I get some more attention on that!

**Deidara's POV**

Leader looked at each one of them in turn.

_Partners? With these brats?_

Deidara wanted to scream. He hoped he would stay where he was. He didn't want to be paired up with a _girl_ for Kami's sake.

Leader remained silence, apparently thinking.

"Well, are you going to hurry it up or what?" the girl with the black hair said.

Everyone was in a shocked silence at her outburst.

Leader slowly walked up to her. He seemed to realize something, his face a mixture of shock and disgust. Suddenly, he slapped her, her head snapping back.

"You little blind brat. When I am speaking, you listen. Understood?"

_BLIND?!_

Deidara looked at the other Akatsuki members. They all had the same shocked face as he had on right now.

_Leader is letting a BLIND girl join us? What the hell is THAT about?_

The blind one muttered, "Understood."

Leader looked up and no one bothered to hide their expressions. He himself looked quite shocked as well. But he quickly hid it under his mask of indifference.

"Well then. You seem to be questioning my judgement. And I know why. A blind girl, a small girl, and a tailed beast."

At this everyone went for a loop.

_A BEAST? What is Leader trying to do, kill us?_

"You don't seem to see my veiw on this. If she agrees, she won't die."

Deidara nearly smirked, adding in his mind what Leader was trying to convey to them silently.

_She won't die YET._

"Then we become stronger than we have been in months. But she will only agree if we keep her friends alive. So, in a way, we will become twice as strong as we have been. At least, as soon as I pair them up."

Everyone seemed to understand. As Leader looked at them, each of them nodded silently.

"Right then. Before we begin..."

Leader took out a kunai and threw it to the feet of the tailed beast girl.

"Scratch your headband."

The girl looked up, fire burning in her eyes. "No!" She cried, "Never!"

Leader went up to her and Kisame let go of her arms. Leader took her by the collar and pushed her up against a wall. He whispered something in her ears and her eyes widened and then narrowed. Leader let her go and she slid to the ground. Her headband fell into her lap. She took the kunai and slowly scratched out the symbol. He saw a few tears fall across her cheeks. Deidara sighed. Geeze, always the same with these forced recruits.

She got up, followed closely by Leader. She handed the kunai to the small one. Her silver hair turned red. Deidara raised his eyebrows. That was interesting...

Slowly, she too scratched out the symbol.

The blind one reached out for the kunai. Deidara wondered how she knew what was going on.

_Must be pretty perceptive._

She fumbled with her head band, feeling the markings. Something was on her forehead still but it was quickly covered by her bangs. She too scratched the symbol.

Leader took the kunai from her trembling hands.

Deidara sighed.

_Well, about time we got to the partnering._

Leader again stood in the middle of the crescent or people. Looking over at Kisame, he saw that he was as taught as a guitar string.

_What's he all worked up about?_

"The first group will be Haruka and Deidara."

Deidara wondered which one that was. Or how Leader knew their names. Whatever.

"Deidara, step forward and let your new partner see who she is to be paired with."

Deidara stepped forward. When Deidara saw who stepped forward he almost attacked Leader in anger. He had been paired with the beast.

She walked to him, standing next to him dutifully, if somewhat angry. He didn't care. He stepped back in place, the beast following. He saw Sasori smile. Deidara felt his face grow hot in rage.

_ Leader just had to do this to me, didn't he?_

**Kisame's POV**

The brown haired beast walked to Deidara. Deidara looked incredibally mad. Kisame almost smiled. But he couldn't. He was too anxious.

"The next group will be Itachi and Osamu. Itachi, step forward."

Itachi stepped forward. Leader walked up to him and whispered something as Osamu walked effortlessly toward them. Something like anger passed through the girl's face. Itachi looked at her, expressionless, and stepped back into place, the girl fuming right beside him.

Kisame was almost at the breaking point. Would he get Michiko as his partner? It was him and Sasori left without partners, unless you counted Zetzu.

_Please let her be my partner. Please. Please._

"The last group will be Michiko and..."

Leader paused, as if deciding something. He looked straight at Kisame and seemed to see something there that decided it.

"Michiko and Sasori."

Kisame snapped, nearly jumping at Sasori's throat. Not that that would do anything.

Michiko looked at the floor the whole time, tears streaming down her face. She took her place as Sasori stepped forward, apparently uninterested. It hurt Kisame to look.

"Kisame, as you are without a partner, you shall be partnered up with Zetzu. This ends the meeting. New arrivals must be given cloaks and trained to determine strength. Your reports are to be given in the morning. Dismissed."

Leader disappeared quickly and everyone started leaving. Kisame stayed, getting ready to contact Leader as soon as everyone was gone. However, with Zetzu still in the room, Leader came in by himself.

"What is it, Kisame?"

Kisame felt strange asking this of Leader. But there was no real choice.

"Why did you pair Michiko with Sasori? Sasori has no patience whatsoever."

Leader gave him an even stare.

"You know her. It's against the rules if you know her."

"But-"

"Listen, Kisame. I could tell you wanted to be with her. That means that you would have gone easy on her, even without realizing it."

"But-"

"I can't, Kisame. She's your sister, after all."

BGB: Well, hope you enjoyed I'll try my hardest to update tomorrow as well! And if you have ANYTHING to say to me, ideas on plots, missions, pairings, side-pairings, or just what you think of the story so far, I would LOVE to know. Private Message me about anything, and I mean ANYTHING at all 8D Reviews are loved!!


	10. The Puppet Master

BGB: Alright, since I feel like writing about Sasori, Michiko will be the main focus of this chapter 8D Hope some more veiwers come TT0TT I get very lonely without any messages or comments...

**In a Field Behind the Akatsuki HQ**

Michiko followed the hulking mass that was Sasori. He moved slowly, his back hunched. Something was rustling beneath the cloak that was bothering Michiko. It wouldn't stop twitching.

Her hair was a pale shade of red. Not pink, just a pale red. Like, stained glass red. Yeah, that's it. Stained glass.

Michiko shook her head.

_ Am I really so freaked out that I am rambling about what color my hair is?_

She tried to stifle those thoughts. It would weaken her, knowing how freaked out she really was. So she put on her brave face and thought, _Alright, escape routes._

It was a field. What could she really do but run? She was sure this idiot was to big and hulky to actually follow her. But then again...

Before this, she had been lead to a closet. Inside were cloaks, the same as the man beside her had. He had told her to go in and find her size. So when she went in, she tried to focus her chakra into an arrow from her quiver. When she was satisfied, she had opened the door, trying to stab the man with the arrow. He had dodged easily, grabbing her hand. He had twisted it painfully and she muffled a yelp. She knew right then, it was pointless to fight.

But still. Running did have it's advantages. Maybe once he started the fight she would take an opening and flee.

The hulking mass stopped and turned to face her. His beady eyes looked sternly at her. His voice came out muffled beneath the cloth.

"Fight to kill."

With that instruction, he backed away a few feet. It was silent.

_Do I make the first move?_

Michiko hesitated. Her second fight. Maybe she could actually escape this one.

She took out her bow, keeping on her toes. He didn't move. She quickly drew an arrow and attached it to the bowstring. He remained still.

She decided to wait, building up chakra, until he made the first move. If he wasn't going to do anything, she wouldn't either.

Finally, the mass heaved a heavy sigh that shook it's shoulders.

"Make your move or we'll both be standing here for eternity. I'M testing YOUR skills. Make your damn move."

Angry at the criminal, she saw her bangs turn to a darker, almost maroon red. She released the bow string and saw the arrow making its way straight for his chest. He moved, quite fast for his size. Michiko had already drawn two more arrows and released them at the same time. These had explosive tags on them. Even if he dodged these, they would explode right next to him.

Michiko had jugded right.

Even though he dodged, he was unable to avoid the explosion that sent him skidding across the grass, leaving a trail of brown earth.

Now she had drawn another arrow out of her quiver, aiming for his waist area. She knew that was the place that was hardest to dodge away from. However, before the arrow reached very far, the thing that had been rustling beneath his cloak sprung out and snapped the arrow, sending it to the ground.

Michiko looked up and saw the thing was a giant scorpian tail. She stood in awe for a few seconds. A mistake on her part.

The scorpian tail struck down, Michiko barely making it away in time. He laughed a cruel laugh.

"I'm not one for talking but I must say, you aren't the most perseptive."

Michiko ground her teeth together.

Throw herself at him, she grabbed a kunai out of her pouch. The tail came from behind her, knocking her to the ground in front of the criminal. She had been spared the point of the tip for some reason. But now it was at her neck.

"I won't actually use the tip of the tail on you."

"Why would that be? You're a wuss? You don't like blood?" Michiko spat, sarcasm dripping like venom.

Sasori glared at her while saying, "Actually, it's because it has a poisen in it that will kill you in a matter of hours. And since Leader wanted to keep you, I would get in trouble if I killed you. So, as much as I want to..."

Michiko felt a spark of an idea pop into her head.

"So you won't use this? You don't have a cure?"

"I'd have to make it by hand and that would take forever. Especially since I'm not very adapt in medical jutsu."

"Well then."

Michiko took the kunai she had been holding and stabbed his foot. He didn't even grunt, but the moment of surprise was all she needed to push the scorpian tail away from her neck and stand up, aiming a kick to the side of his head. It made contact with a hollow _thud_ and his head made a 180. Michiko sprang back, surprised but still on her toes for an attack.

The head slowly turned to face her. Her hair turned yellow in surprise. It really was creepy.

"You don't understand, do you?" Sasori said, his eyes filled with mischief, "This body, this puppet, is simply an outer shell. Sure you can damage it, but it has no direct affect on me. I'm inside, perfectly unharmed, while you try to totally take out the outer shell. Once you break that shell, you will probably be so tired that faceing an even more powerful person will kill you. Or maybe I will."

Michiko looked at him. Had he said puppet?

_Ok, either this guy is totally nuts, or he's really strong._

Those options were not the best.

_Let's just hope he's nuts..._

"You don't understand, do you?" he repeated.

Michiko stayed silent.

"I'm a puppet master."

With that, he pulled the cloth down from his...it's...the mouth and it opened and out shot needles, no doubt filled with poisen.

Michiko ducked, falling down to the ground. The needles flew over her with a whistling sound.

_A...puppet master? I'm facing a puppet the real person is hiding in?!_

Still on the ground, she drew an explosive arrow and shot it at the puppet's feet. It exploded, sending him backwards. She heard a resounding _crack_ and leapt up. Now was her chance to run.

As soon as she started running, the scorpian tail and scooped her up, tightening its grip, threatening to crush her lungs.

"Going somewhere?"

The tail pulled closer to the quite-damaged puppet. One arm was dangling, threatening to fall off completely. Its mouth was slack-jawed. There were several slivers missing from the wooden structure.

Michiko struggled but the tail just wound tighter.

"Thinking you could run off? Thinking you could just go willy-nilly back to your village?"

Michiko stopped struggling and hung her head, her teeth bared.

"Well newsflash: You're headband is scratched out, you're in Akatsuki garb, and you're surrounded by S-Ranked criminals."

Her cheeks flushed angrily.

"Plus..."

"WHAT?!" Michiko yelled, her eyes watering, her cheeks an angry red.

Sasori was caught off guard, but he shrugged it off.

"Well?!" Michiko yelled, a bit softer than before. She was too close to crying.Talking to this evil, evil person was only making it worse.

"I was going to say, you would be leaving your friends behind, even if you somehow DID get away."

That was too much.

Michiko started sobbing.

She felt herself dropped to the ground. She lay there, sobbing, beaten.

How could she have been so stupid?

**Sasori's POV**

Sasori left the sobbing wreck on the ground as he went to report to Leader.

He got the communication scroll out of his pack and unrolled it. Leader's hologram appeared in shadow.

"Well, Sasori?"

How could Sasori put this?

"Well, as you can see from Hiroku's state, she can do some serious damage. But she needs some work on hiding her emotions and her temper."

Leader nodded his head and looked Sasori over.

"I will admit, she did some damage to Hiroku. You did well Sasori. Rest of the day off. Show her her room and let her set herself up. Good work."

And with that Leader left, fizzing into thin air.

Sasori frowned. So he was keeping her.

He looked at the girl, sobbing in the middle of the field and sighed.

First impression of the girl: Hate.

BGB: Swoot All done in only an hour!! Proud of myself! Message me with any thoughts or concerns!!


	11. Masochistic Idiot

BGB: Alright, I know those of you who requested OC stories and lemons I will get back to those but this was a prior commitment. After all, as you can see, I've been writing this for months. So, sorry, but I find this to be first on my list of priorities. Next will be BwsAnti-Thesis's OC story. Sorry for the others who requested OC's. Then a HidanXDeidara lemon. As you can see I have my hands full :P Please, be patient with me.  
This chapter will be Haruka's. I know, out of order I think but... bear with me. I need to map out the moves before I write and Osamu's is kinda hard. Blind Byakugan vs. Sharingan is harder than it sounds :P Bear with me.

**Woods Behind Akatsuki Hideout**

Haruka rubbed her shoulder. The cloth of the black cloak was warm but somewhat scratchy. She followed quickly behind the woman with the bad temper.

Trying to make a little conversation with the girl in front of her. You know, girl to girl.

"Uh...I love your hair."

The girl gave her a sideways glance.

"Um...Ok..."

Her voice was deep.

"Um, do you have hormonal issues by chance?" Haruka asked.

The whirled around and slapped her.

"I'M," slap, "NOT," slap, "A," slap, "GIRL!"

Haruka put her hand up to her cheek, trembling in surprise.

"You're...a guy?"

"YES! I'm going to be so happy to kick you ass..."

Haruka just stayed silent, following Deidara.

_Wow, THAT was stupid..._

Suddenly, Deidara stopped walking. Haruka almost walked into him, stumbling. He turned to face her, his one eye glaring.

"We're going to fight. Fight to kill. Go, un."

Haruka took this in as Deidara made a clay bird poof into a giant bird, jumped on it and rose into the air. Haruka looked up and pulled out some kunai, throwing off the warm cloak. She aimed carefully and threw with all her might. All three kunai were dodged, his bird swift. As she looked up in frustration, she saw clumps of clay falling from the bird.

_Huh?_

One hit the ground ten feet from her. As soon as it dropped, she heard him say something and the clay bug exploded, sending her flying into a tree. She quickly got up.

_Okay, not cool._

She threw a shurikan, hitting the clay bird as a few more explosives came down and started _crawling_ towards her. The bird exploded with a large _Booooooosh_.

Haruka looked up at the sky, looking for Deidara.

_Crud, did I actually kill him?_

Just as she thought that she felt something on her back. Looking back, she saw a clay spider crawiling up her back. She ran backwards, ramming her back into a tree. Mistake. The bug exploded, sending her flying, narrowly missing an oak tree.

She heard a crack behind her. Without realizing it, she had made the tree crack, causing it to fall. Looking back, she saw Deidara in the path of the tree. She smirked. An attack she hadn't meant for.

Deidara jumped out of the way, jumping into a stream just as the tree fell.

_Stream..._

She shook her head. She wouldn't use _that_ jutsu.

Deidara leapt out of the stream and lunged at her. She dodged to the left, aiming a punch at his ribs. Her fist contacted just below his rib. He staggered, holding his side. He turned to punch her and she anticipated the move. He swung at her head and she kneeled to the ground, dodging. As soon as she was down she kicked at his legs. He stumbled, nearly falling on top of her. While he was off balance, she aimed a kick right between his legs. It contacted and he fell backwards, clutching it. She stood up and laughed.

Walking over, she put a kunai to his throat.

"Does this mean I win? Or did I need to beat you up some more?"

"Look at yourself. What a masochist. You could have killed yourself, exploding the spider on your back like that. Do you even feel the blood running down your back?"

Now that he mentioned it, her back was on fire. It felt like she had had a thousand mini shots poked in and out of her skin, the blood flowing down steadily.

"So? If you kill me, Leader will kill you. So I know you wouldn't dare kill me."

Deidara cursed.

"However, if I killed you, Leader wouldn't exactly kill me, would he?"

"Yeah, well you little-"

Haruka punched his face before he could say anything. He smiled, blood dripping from his mouth. Haruka raised one eyebrow.

He whispered, "Katsu."

Haruka felt an explosion throw her off her feet, flying into a tree. She stood slowly, shaking. She looked around. Deidara was nowhere to be seen.

_I refuse. I am NOT using that jutsu._

Suddenly Deidara leapt down from the tree she had flown into. He put a kunai to her neck. Haruka struggled but it was fruitless. Deidara smiled.

"Does this mean I win? Or do I need to beat you up some more?"

Haruka spat in his face. This threw him off guard, but she could do little. She was too weak to find the strength to move. She collapsed on the ground. Deidara wiped off the spit and looked down at her, a look of displeasure creeping across his face.

"That's it? We both get the crap beat out of us and then when you get an unlikely advantage you collapse?"

Haruka moaned, "Oh shaddup, HeShe."

She felt a blow to her stomach and blood trickled down her chin from her mouth. Deidara leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Ever call me that again and I swear, I will maim you."

He backed up and walked off behind a few trees. Haruka let herself slip into a blissful sleep.

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara wiped some blood from his mouth. He pulled out the communication scroll and almost immediatly Leader-sama "appeared".

Leader looked Deidara over.

"You look like crap Deidara."

Deidara chuckled and rubbed his shoulder. He had landed on it when the idiot girl had blown up his bird. It might be broken. Maybe just dislocated.

"I take it she's your match?"

This time Deidara laughed out loud.

Leader eyed him strangly.

"Leader," Deidara said between laughs, "She's a freaking masochist. She'll do anything to win, including hurting herself. But she hurts herself so much that when the advantage came, she couldn't move and just collapsed. She's good but takes way to many risks. Drama Queen and all that. Hell, she used a _tree_ to attack me with my own bomb. Sure, she totally ripped up her back and the tree did fall, but it was a wasted attack. I jumped into a stream before the thing made it halfway down!"

"A stream?"

"Yeah."

"What did she do after that?"

"She stood there like an idiot. So I leapt at her. She's good in close combat, I'll admit."

"Hm. Well, then. You may perform some basic medical justsu and then take her to her room, let her get set up. You have the rest of the day off."

Leader fizzed into nothingness.

Deidara raised his eyebrow.

_Sure was interested in that stream._

Deidara shrugged it off and went to go heal the idiot.

"Alright, stand up, I've gotta heal up your emo cut-" Deidara stopped.

_She's SLEEPING?!_

Deidara sighed.

First impression of the girl: Idiot.

BGB: Well, the fight was kinda short but I think that's exactly what would happen... She seems like the one who would hurt herself if it meant winning. Wait, I'm the person Haruka's based off of, I can make her do whatever I want!!

Anyway, I'll try to get some requests done tomorrow. Sadly, requests means I can't update on this as much as two chapters a week. Oh well, anything for requests!!

Stay tuned!


End file.
